A Noble Wife's Diary
by Batusawa
Summary: Kazuhiko Honoka is a troubled 16-year old girl. She calls herself pretentious and a hypocrite. To her dismay, her sick father engaged her to a player with attitude problems. Now, Honoka faces a heartbreaking married life. Will she find her happy ending?
1. Journal 1

_TITLE: "**Engagement… is a torment…**"_

* * *

_Of all people… why do I have to be punished like this? I've been a good daughter to my parents, a kind friend, a nice student, a loyal girlfriend. But why on earth did I get such a dislikable guy for a fiancé?! Well… I maybe a pretentious and secretive person, that I can say… but I only did it not to hurt the people around me. _

Oh yes, I forgot to introduce myself… My name is **Kazuhiko, Honoka**, a 16-year old girl. Hmmm… I can say that I come from a noble and respectable family, since my family owns a huge company and all. I am their only child, since my mom passed away when she was about to give birth to her second child which is supposedly to be my little brother. Would I be considered an immature person if I admit that I still can't forgive my little brother for taking my mother's life? Well… call me whatever, but still… I blame him. They always ask me how I feel about the little _parasite_, but I kept showing up my fake face and tell them _"There's nothing to forgive… It wasn't his fault."_ Oooohh yeah… I'm the master of hypocrisy.

My father? He's a hardworking and workaholic person. Ever since mom's death, he drowned himself with that business of his that I don't really care about. I guess he can't accept the sad truth, and I've never seen him cry, not even once. I admire my father and look up to him. He gives me whatever I want, but he never raised me as a spoiled brat. My father alone stood as my parent and guardian. Of course I have lots of foreign nannies to take care of me, but dad's **TLC **(Tender Loving Care, Not Tomato Lettuce and Cheese… Teehee ^_^) is incomparable.

This is why I promised dad that I would do anything… whatever it takes to make him happy. And that promise… that single promise is the very thing that ruined my life. _"I'm getting old, and I need to make sure that there's someone to look after you before I leave this world…" _ That's what he always say when he gets into "_dramatic-father-mode"_. And I'm kind of getting a hint of what he wants me to do.

And the usual… to protect me… or maybe just that stinkin' business… he decided, without my permission to engage me to a total stranger! I was super angry from the bottom of my heart! _"I have somebody I love… a boyfriend! He can't do this to me!" _That's what my heart wants to yell out. But since he knows me as his _goody-goody-daughter_, I can't fail him. And besides, a promise is a promise. I put my feelings aside and put my father first. But I'm really getting tired of this act of mine! Why can't I be more… you know… be more open about how I feel. I'm tired of being considerate of other people's feelings! Why can't I be free to follow my heart even once in a while?! Oh yes, I can't… because… I am a hypocrite. The truth hurts.

Let's go back to the story of how the promise destroyed me. My father secretly engaged me to some stranger. I was afraid, not to mention surprised that my father told me about the engagement the very day it will be held. I was like… _"Dad… why didn't you tell me of this earlier?" _I want to show him a rebellious side of me, but somehow I can't… not to my beloved father. Then he was quiet… he turned his back against me. I could hear him gulp and swallow a lot. His silence was so intense that I want him to _spill the beans _quickly and as less painful as possible. _"Dearest… I am dying… I might not be able to take care of you much longer. This is why I have decided to make you marry a legible man of my choice. He is the son of our neighboring company's owner. I'm sure he'll make a fine husband and son-in-law…" _He sincerely said with his eyes closed and his head lowered. I want to scream… If I were a brat, I'd definitely do that. In the end… I obliged. I have noticed that recently, my dad is becoming weaker and weaker as the days passed. He coughs a lot lately as well. This also explained all the **rifampin** I've found inside the drawer of his office table. I have no idea what they're for, so I thought that they were only his daily vitamins.

That very day… I prepared myself. Our loyal maids prepared my dress. It was a pink kimono. If I remember correctly, they were the ones mother used to wear during their engagement too. The kimono was elegant and expensive. I've seen mom wearing it in pictures and she was indeed beautiful. _"Mom… lend me your strength. I can't do this without your help. Please watch over me."_ Nervous… so nervous as I slipped on the silky clothing. As I wore it, I feel like a prisoner preparing to be executed. I went out of my room, all dolled up. But I couldn't smile… never! Not in this complicated situation. _"Cheer up Honoka-sama… You are a very noble daughter. If it were me, I would really argue with my father…"_ Maki tearfully said. **Maki **is my personal maid, and my childhood friend. She's the very person I am close to. _"If only you know Maki… I would've done that if only I can…" _I said to myself.

As our faithful driver, **Kobayashi-san** took me to the meeting place, I can really visualize the guillotine ready to chop my head off. _"This is absurd! How will I break the news to Makoto?" _I kept thinking about Makoto-kun. I confessed to him a month ago and we've been going out since then. I really like him a lot. I was thinking on how he'd react about this. Would he ask me to elope with him? Would he fight for our relationship and state an argument with my father? Silly me! Thinking of those trivial things right now.

I walked timidly and found my dad sitting around that enormous VIP table in that fancy restaurant. I can also see two middle-aged couple. They looked… civilized… very neat, and …rich… I can see them all smiling. How could they be happy about this? It's not fair. Shouldn't an engagement be every girl's dream?! The happiest day of their lives, but only next to marriage. But I am not at all happy… Even if I have to say it a million times… I ain't happy about this!!!

I politely and lady-likely greeted the lovely couple , who'll soon be my parents-in-law. They greeted back and introduced themselves as the **Hanabishi family** then offered me a seat. I glanced everywhere and I couldn't see this so-called fiancé. _"Honoka-chan, I'm sorry about my son's behavior. He has a habit of being fashionably late…"_ The gentle lady told me. I let that excuse slip by. But inside my head, I want to complain, a lot. The nerve of that guy! How shameful…

Suddenly, a guy showed up. It must be him I thought. And it was, so I glanced at him. He made such an entrance… and I'm telling you that it wasn't pleasing. He was wearing this half-way unbuttoned polo, which was quite seducing, though I hate to admit it. He is tall and has the built of a super model. Judging from his looks, he might be 18 or something. He is a pretty face I tell yah. But the most insulting part is seeing two hot, flashy chicks with him. _"Is he trying to insult me and my father?"_ I kept my cool, as always. _"Good evening __**Ryohei**__. You're late. And what is the meaning of this?! Dragging along two ladies with you?! May I remind you that this is your engagement." _His dad was obviously as angry as I am.

This Ryohei guy shows up like some kind of celebrity, and it's just enough to ruin my day_. "Get rid of those ladies now! You're embarrassing me in front of your fiancée and her father!" _ He was flaring as he ordered this Ryohei guy to lose the two _playboy bunny _back-ups. Ryohei sighed deeply and ordered the two to leave but later promised to be back for them. What a player… Guys I hate the most. He sat down by the chair that faces my direction. He purposely placed his feet at the table and it almost hit my face. Looks to me like he's acting this rude for me and my father to dislike him. But that time, I really wished that it'd work on dad. Unfortunately, dad was pretty determined tonight and tolerated Ryohei's crappy attitude.

He deliberately talked, ate, and acted brutish all night. I was pissed and want to speak for my own, but instead, I stitched my mouth shut. When we were given the chance to talk to each other privately, I was wishing that some miracle would happen that I'd just magically disappear from that place. And later… silence… Not a word. I was surprised as he began speaking, _"Listen here little girl… If it's money your father wants, I can easily grant you that wish. Even the merging of our family's companies won't be a problem once I'm in charge. But to be able to do so… I want you to cancel this sh*tty engagement right away… Do I make myself clear?" _He talked high and mighty and wasn't even looking at me. Well, I wasn't facing him either and I only have my head fixatedly stooped. My hands were shaking, from anger…. How dare he?! I really loved his ideas, but his attitude has gone too far enough!

I smashed the table with both hands and stood up. I can't believe that I was able to do such thing. He was taken aback, seems like he's also astonished of what I did. Stupid me! Banging out loud, but got nothing to say?! I'm pathetic… weak… a loser. I closed my eyes so hard, and bit my lower lip. Though I can't see, I know that my sudden uproar caught my dad's and parents-in-law's attention. Everybody must be looking at me right now. As I opened my eyes, slowly, it's as if some kind of spirit possessed me!

"_That won't do... so... No deal! If you give us money, that won't last long, and we'll run out of it soon. If you do the company merging… how am I supposed to make sure that you'd keep your part of the deal until the end? Yeah… that's right. I'll tie you to me so that I can make sure that my dad's company will be in good hands for the future…" _I boldly said those words. Actually, those were the exact **OPPOSITE **words of what I really wanted to say. But he stepped and trampled on my dignity, and it's something I can't stand. _"Damn you b*tch…"_ He swore quietly with clenched teeth and a scary glare. I've never had anyone who is angry at me… at least not openly. But I really did it! _"Brace yourself __**Hanabishi, Ryohei**__! Because this girl will succeed you, and might be the one to take both companies off your hands…" _I declared, but only to him. I really swear that it wasn't me speaking those.

To be continued^_^


	2. Journal 2

_TITLE: "**Disastrous Wedding**"_

* * *

_I wondered whatever happened to the saying, "A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person."? ; or "Two souls with but a single thought, Two hearts that beat as one._"? _The people who quoted these are the worst quote-makers who ever lived!_

Uuughh… Today's the day. To some girls out there, this event may be the so-called _'**every girl's dream**', _but for me… it's the _'**every obliged girl's worst nightmare**'_ . What I did was unforgiveable! How could I let this happen? All because of my stupid pride! I let myself be doomed… and I'm as good as dead after this matrimonial ceremony. Poor old dad… he looks so delighted to see me in this wedding dress. He approached me and says, _"If only your mom and little brother could see you now… Such a beautiful bride…" _Dad goes sentimental again as he pats me at the back. I replied with nothing but a faint smile.

The wedding gown was white. *SIGH* **White**… The color of purity. I heard them saying that the bride wears white during her wedding because it is the happiest day of her life. I laughed at the thought of me wanting to wear black instead. The color of grief and sorrow. My hair was done by Maki. Since this morning, I didn't talk too much. I wasn't lively and excited at all. Everyone can see that except father. His smiles are the ones I want to protect, which is why I sacrificed my happiness for his sake. All my preparations are done. I didn't really want to look that good since it's only _a **civil wedding**_. That guy asked for this saying that it's an embarrassment to be married in a church. His parents went along with what he wants as long as he agreed to get married. No other than our parents and Maki-chan were invited. He must be really ashamed. Well FYI _baka-_Ryohei, I don't want this as much as you. How I wish to run away, but I don't want to back out from that deal I made with that jerk, Ryohei. I'm most certainly not a quitter!

I sat by myself. I recalled the time that I was about to tell Makoto-kun about the engagement. I went on a flashback and dug out the heartbreaking moment. As I was marching towards him, I was having second thoughts whether to admit. _"Here goes…"_ I took a deep breath and make my move. But darn! Makoto was talking to a friend of his. Eavesdropping isn't really a hobby of mine, but, I have no choice but to stay hidden and wait until they're finished. _"How's your girlfriend, Honoka-chan? I haven't seen her in a while. Aren't you worried?" _Makoto's friend asked. _"Nah… I don't give a d*mn. She's nothing special. She's only the same level as all those other girls I'm dating right now. After all it's only her money I'm after." _ That jackass Makoto self- righteously proclaimed. "_That bastard! You never cared for me at all…_" I groped my aching heart. I told myself not to cry, it's a waste of time and tears. I didn't bother showing up to confront him. He's not worth it anyway so I let him go.

That's it. Now my love life is already at rock bottom level. Zip! Zero! Nada! Nothing… And now, looks like through this marriage, my love life meter goes from zero to negative one, or even lower. Gah! I'm so frustrated right now! I want to disappear from the face of the earth! _"Dad… can't you tell how I'm feeling?!" _ I want to ask him that and he might put a stop to this craziness. But heck no! All my effort to fight back to Ryohei might go to waste if I didn't go with this. My brows were furrowed, and my mind was filled with many, many thoughts. Just then, _"Honoka-sama… It's time…" _Maki knocked on my door and called for me_. "Well… Honoka… this is it, the day that you would be tied to one guy. And this guy is the one you hate the most… so break a leg…" _I talked to myself and it wasn't enough encouragement.

There it is, right before my very eyes: Our parents, that _baka-_Ryohei, and the judge who'll marry us. I saw Ryohei, and he is looking rather dashing today. But he is wearing a black casual tux. *SIGH* **Black**, the color I also want to wear to let him know that I'm sorrowful too! The ceremony began and I stood there like a frozen block of ice. His presence beside me gives me shivers. Finally when the judge asked for our _'I do's'_, those words barely came out of our mouths. Let's just say that we're both reluctant to spit it out, we'd rather vomit it out. As he ended his speech, the much awaited, and scary _'You can kiss the bride' _line has finally arrived. We're both stunned. We met each other's eyes, but I looked away. _"I'd rather chew my arm off…" _He harshly refused to do so. _"Who wants to kiss you too, you jerk!" _ I was hot tempered but only said this to myself alone. _"It's okay… They aren't quite used to each other yet…" _My father gave a dorky smile and slightly patted his in-laws.

Okay, everyone knows that after a wedding, the **_freaky thing_** is up next, if you know what I mean. I totally left that part out. I wasn't mentally or physically prepared for this! I just remembered when Ryohei's mother mentioned, _"Oh my… Where would be a nice place for the children to have their honeymoon?" _Mrs. Hanabishi zealously questioned our fathers. I completely shriveled up and tremble by those words. Stupid Ryohei here noticed that, and took advantage of my weakness.

_"You're right mother… The honeymoon eh? Leave everything to me. I know a place where no one can disturb me and my lovely wife."_ He kissed my hand, but I can see right through him that he has evil intentions. Ryohei drag me to his car and locked the door. Maki noticed that I was quite scared so she ran after me. _"Maki! Let them be… It'll all be fine…"_ My father stopped her and she was powerless. I glanced back worriedly. Now that I'm married to this freak, who'll be beside my father from now on? As the car moved swiftly, I glanced back with a worried face. I didn't even get to say goodbye. I always do kiss my father before I leave.

Ryohei was driving so fast that I want to bail out of his car. _"Slow down! Where are you taking me?! Let me out!" _ I helplessly demanded to be set free. _"You're my wife now, aren't you? Isn't this what you've always wanted? You must be very excited for tonight…" _He teased me, but he had this evil look on his face. I started to feel nervous. And then… I just can't help it… my tears began to burst! I couldn't understand why I cried at a time like this. I silently wept and looked away from him. I don't want to be seen like this! Weak… so helpless… But he can obviously hear my hiccups. I always get them whenever I cry. I noticed that he slowed the car down a bit. But still, our drive goes on with little certainty of where it'll lead us to.

To be continued ^_^


	3. Journal 3

_TITLE: "**A Wife's Obligation**"_

_

* * *

  
_

After that long drive, he finally stopped the car. My eyes were closed all this time as I waited for our arrival at the _**torture chamber**_. I was mesmerized at the sight of a huge mansion. It's really big, but I can't sense any human presence. He parked the car and I got out in a hurry. Yes, I was right. Not a single soul lurks in the area. The whole mansion is isolated from civilization! _"What? You scared? I purposely built this house in a remote area so that I can stay as far away as possible from my parents." _ Ryohei explained, though I didn't need to hear it.

I walked with wobbly knees and entered the house. As Ryohei used his key to open the gigantic doors, I gazed everywhere but there was really nobody around. _"Where're the maids? Your servants?" _ I asked. Ryohei looks at me, and then laughs sarcastically. _"What maids? You're my wife now so I won't need any maids. You will do all the housework yourself. That's the reason why I agreed to this friggin' idiotic marriage…" _He explicated. I should've known... He intends to push me around so that I won't be able to get my hands on the family business. He must be really scared of my threats when I openly challenged him about taking the company off his hands and all.

I went up stairs and saw lots of bedrooms. _"Nice… I don't have to sleep in the same room as that moron…" _I felt a little relief with that realization. Which reminds me, I don't have any clothes to change with. Maki and my dad would be bringing my luggage here by tomorrow morning. _"That baka-Ryohei! It's all his fault for dragging me here without even saying goodbye, or even packing extra clothes to change for today!" _ I cursed a lot secretly in my head. I checked out the rooms one by one until I came to the guest room. I took a peek at the wardrobe and saw women's clothing. _"He lives alone, but he has women's clothing in here?! What the heck?!" _ Than I had a haunch that he invites women here to do _'Ecchi' _(perverted) stuff. These clothes must be something they've left here. How loathsome!

As I wore those _left-over_ clothes I've found I went out of the room and went down stairs. Just in time for me to see another woman with him. They're making out and didn't even bother stopping when I saw them. _"Who's she? The new hired help?" _The _Wanton Woman_ questioned insultingly. Ryohei looks at me from head to toe, then turns his attention back to the '_WW'_ _"Ignore her…" _He went back to what he was doing. I don't want to look like trash so I ignored them too. Yep, I'm good in concealing my real expressions and feelings. I can even be as apathetic as I can be for all I care.

Seeing that woman here, makes my blood boil, but at the same time, gives me rest. Since he doesn't have to push his _sexual desires _on me. I never signed up for that kind of thing. But I kept thinking and thinking about it… I do kinda act like a _martyr wife_. You know, the push over type, the one who lets his husband _off the hook_ even after catching him red handed. Who cares?! Not me. I don't wanna stick my nose in his affairs. I was hungry so I went to the kitchen. That wedding was so quickly paced that we made no receptions. I explored the contents of his fridge without permission. Hey! I practically live here anyway so I can do what I want and his properties are also my properties. I whipped myself a nice sandwich.

When I was full, I walked out of the kitchen. Before getting out of the double-swinging doors, he blocked my exit. _"We need to talk…" _ He initiated and entered the kitchen . I followed and listen to what he has to say. _"Let's make a few things clear about how things run around here. I'm gonna establish a few rules. _

_No. 1: Mind your own business! I don't want you to question me about my affairs._ (I really wanted to answer back that I have no intention to ask him anything about his life, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!)

_No. 2: I want this house clean all the time. _(Oh yeah. Cause when I got here, your room is like a pig sty!)

_No._ 3: _I want my breakfast, lunch and dinner prepared on time. _(Heck! I bet you don't come home that often. The food I'll prepare will just go to waste!)

_No._ 4: _You will not tell your dad, or my parents of my whereabouts. _(Even I don't give a d*mn about your daily routine!)

_No._ 5: _Make sure that you'll be home at once. I don't want you merrily scooting outside while the house is left unguarded. _(Am I a wife? A maid? Or a prisoner?! Why won't you be the one to stay in this big palace without any companion! I believe you'd go nuts!)

_Do you copy that?_!" He ended with a hanging question. I don't wanna open my mouth. I might trash-talk him if I did. So instead, I nodded my head in agreement. Oh man! I really am living the life of a martyr wife! What will be the become of me?! Somebody save me!

When Ryohei saw my acceptance of the agreement, he briskly walked out of the kitchen. When I followed, I saw him and the girl ready to take off. He and the _'WW'_ were both carrying their own luggage. I couldn't do anything about it if he wants to leave. My eyeballs just followed every single step they make as they exited the gigantic doors. Ryohei and the woman didn't even give me their last glance. They just marched out there as if I was invisible. Oh well… it's better to be alone, than to be suffocated being with them. I can't stand seeing their _lovey-dovey_ acts! Show-offs…

I heard the sound of the car as the engine was started. Then **VROOM! **They're off! _"Sayonara! You filthy sc*mbags…" _ I said, openly. Not in my mind, I spoke it orally. Nobody's around anyway, so I can be my true self. Actually… now that I'm alone, I really want to do some household chores. I need to train myself now that I am a housewife. No more maids to obey your every command. I'm no longer daddy's little princess in a huge castle. I have not a single clue about cleaning or cooking! But I have seen Maki a lot of times, so I guess I could just copy the exact things she does when she do her chores.

I looked for the broom. I swept the whole place, but I didn't think I made progress in cleaning a single dirt. I took out the curtains and put them inside the washing machine. Though I'd definitely regret it, and it's not a likeable plan, I scurried to Ryohei's room and fetched his laundry basket. Yup! I washed his clothes for him. But I really don't know how the washing machine works. I'm such an ignorant boob, so I opened Ryohei's computer and _'__**googled**__' _ A few pointers.

It is said to separate the white from the colored ones. And also a manual for dummies on how to work the washing machine. When I did exactly what the manual says, it all went smoothly. But after the rinse cycle, I was flabbergasted to see that a used-to-be baby blue polo is stained with black! I reread the whole instructions on the net and left out the part about how to further separate colored clothes. _"__**BAKA**__! What am I supposed to do with this?!" _I panicked that he might find out, so to discard the evidence and burned the thing. I was desperate, okay?!

I fixed everything in that house until not a single thing is not in their proper place and order. I was dead tired. I survived my first day as a housewife, thanks to Maki and _google. _As night time came, I conquered the hardest obstacle of all: **COOKING**… I remember _baka-_Ryohei said that he wants breakfast, lunch and dinner prepared on time. I made a decent meal for two. As I have also _googled_, a good wife waits for her husband and they eat together. I'm not trying hard to please him or anything, I just look at it as a mere sense of obligation as a wife.

I stayed up all night waiting for him. He didn't say anything about when he will return so I did the initiative and prepared the meal for the night. I sat at the dinner table… waiting… and waiting. Then midnight came. It's really incredible that I stared at our dinner the whole time.. I thought to myself, _"Maybe midnight is quite a long time for waiting… I think that it's an exception already to wait for your husband this late. Can I eat by myself now?" _Silly me, asking nobody whether I'm free to eat now. I took my first bite, and it wasn't that good, but I was proud for my accomplishment. As I tasted the food, a teardrop fell and ran through my face. I wiped my eyes rashly, _"What's wrong with me? I've been crying a lot lately…" _ That was my first and last bite, then I left the dinner table and lost my appetite.

To be continued^_^


	4. Journal 4

_TITLE: "**Checking up on the Newly-weds**"_

* * *

Morning came. I yawned a lot. Before opening my eyes, I called for Maki just to makes sure that yesterday's marriage was nothing but a bad dream. As I called her name, I heard an answer, _"I'm here, Honoka-sama!" _It was indeed Maki's voice. I was glad to hear her. I energetically opened my eyes and stretched my arms way up high! _"Maki! I was so glad that it was all a dream! I didn't get married!" _I rejoiced and jumped out of bed. _"Er… Honoka-sama… You are married. And you're here in your husband's house." _Maki broke for me the morning newsflash. Well, back to the sad reality… _"But Honoka-sama… Where is Ryohei-sama?" _Maki couldn't spot that bastard husband of mine. I gave an excuse to cover him up. _"Um, he… left this morning saying he has to buy something… outside…" _Maki believed it so I'm off the hook.

When I asked Maki why she was here, she told me that my luggage was delivered immediately this morning. Maki tried assisting me in taking a bath and changing clothes, but I declined her politely. _"No, Maki… I want to do this myself. I'm no longer in your care…" _I brightly lit up my face and Maki gave me this chance to be independent. She said she'll be waiting for me downstairs. The bathroom inside the guest room was not working, so I tried to look for Ryohei's room. _"Pardon me for intruding… You're not here anyway…" _ I stealthily entered his bed room and used his bathroom. After that refreshing bath, I covered myself in a towel and got out.

To my extreme horror, I saw Ryohei with that woman yesterday, lying on the bed without clothes. _"**KKKYYAAAHHH**!!!!!!!" _ I screamed and I swear that they weren't there when I came in. The two were startled by my high-pitched and obnoxious scream. _"What are you doing in here?!" _Ryohei was conspicuously furious when he saw me. My father and Maki were worried sick so they raced up stairs and yelled, _"Are you okay Honoka-sama?! What happened in there?" _ Ryohei was definitely trembling at the sound of Maki and dad's voice that he panicked and hid the girl in the bathroom. To help him cover up, I spoke reassuringly through the other side of the door, _"No, It was nothing. Just a bug… Sorry for screaming so loud!" _I apologized then. But Maki and dad want to make sure I was okay so they used the key to unlock the bedroom door.

I froze; I don't know what to do if he sees me with Ryohei in that get up. I covered my face with both hands. Then this imbecile Ryohei pulled me towards him and… the most unexpected thing happened to me! He **KISSED** me!!! I found it hard to believe but he really did. I couldn't move. He was so forceful, and his hard grip made me obey his every action. As Maki and dad saw this scene, I was afraid of what they're gonna say. But then, _"Oh, we're very sorry for intruding your private moment… Keep it up!" _My father said sorry and closed the door again. Maki's eyes and jaws dropped. When the door closed and when I hear the sound heard their footsteps getting fainter… I pushed him!

_"**BAKA**! Who do you think you are?!" _I gave him a cruel slap too. He held his swollen face and showed me a an evil grin and such cold eyes. _"You didn't even resist… You must've enjoyed it…" _He straightforwardly said these. I took a step back. To be honest, I have no idea why I didn't refuse him that time. I even think that I really did enjoy this stolen kiss. Wait… hold on a second… Stolen… **STOLEN**?!!! No way! This jerk stole my first kiss! Not even Makoto kissed me yet! But this intruder, who barged into my life in an instant, stole it away, just like that.

_"**IDIOT**! Thief! That was my first ki-…" _I paused. I almost blabbed out something that embarrassing. He might laugh at me if he found out that in those past 16 years, I never had my first kiss yet. He might rub that on my face. But, I saw his eyes grew wide, it's as if he committed such a big mistake in doing that. I was about to cry… _"Not again!" _I covered my mouth and tried to hold back the tears. I did hold back just fine, but my eyes are wet. Then the woman in the bathroom came out from her hiding place and found out about the marriage. _"I'm not that dumb Ryohei… This girl, you're married to her aren't you?" _ She interrogated. _"Teru… it's nothing like that…" _He tried explaining. _"I really love spending nights with you, but I couldn't possibly do that to a married man. I'm out of here while I still have some dignity left…"_ She unhappily picked up her clothes on the other side of the bed and left unseen.

I didn't expect that this **_Teru_** would do something like that. I thought that she'd be the type to fight for her man even though he be married. I stood there, kind of guilty for judging her a lot when I first met her. _"So that's why I didn't see them when I came in. They were so wild that they fell on the other side of the bed." _ I realized by myself. Ryohei, on the other hand, seemed pissed off. _"Didn't I tell you not to mess with my affairs?!" _He scolded me. _"I didn't mean to… I was just using the bathroom because the one in the guest room wasn't working…" _I spoke in such a docile and powerless manner. I kept asking myself why I spoke like an obedient little lamb to its master.

_"I never want anyone to know this marriage… Most especially my women… Got that?!" _ He warned me again, and I nodded. I am being my hypocrite self again. When we both went downstairs to meet my dad, it was a surprise to also see my in-laws. As we descend the stairs, Ryohei had his arm around my waist, _"What's gotten into you? Hands off!" _ I tried to let go from his grip but he whispered back, _"Shut the hell up and just act along. We need to show them that we're in good terms now…" _ I can feel his breath in my ear, and it was spine-tingling.

_"My daughter! And my son… How have you two been? Did last night go well?" _Mother-in-law asked and she seems to be chipper than usual. _"Uhm… It's… it's…" _I'm lost for words, but Ryohei caught me and answered briefly, _"Honoka-chan did well last night…It was satisfying…" _ He smirked. _"That's good Ryohei… You finally accepted Konoha as your wife…" _His father congratulated. What's with that **_Honoka-chan _**crap?! And what does he mean by **_satisfying_**?! Liar… _"I'm really looking forward to having my first grandchild! Ryohei is our only son, so it's kind of lonely…" _Mother-in-law opened up. I don't know how to react about the _'grandchildren'_ thing. I just blushed I guess. I'm not ready to have children yet… And I'm definitely not planning on having any children with this distrustful guy!

We all chatted in that huge living room the whole time. My parents-in-law and dad keep talking of nothing but our future, and I'm sick of hearing all of these. Building a family, with this man is not in my list of _things-to-accomplish_. Father-in-law suddenly rose up another topic, _"Ryohei… have you rid yourself of those other women?" _He was in a serious tone, and it was frightening. I looked at him, since he is sitting right next to me; my face was too close to him when I looked. Then, there came again, another lie from his mouth, _"Don't worry about those pesky women, dad. They're all taken care of…" _He assured. The talking went on and on. I got bored… Is there really no escape from all of these? Looks to me like _baka-_Ryohei is doing all of these to protect his legal rights as heir and not to be disowned by his parents. He's also a pretentious_ *sshole_, isn't he? Just like me.

As our parents left, we bade them goodbye by the gates. Then a late announcement came from dad, _"I almost forgot, Honoka. Tomorrow Monday, You'll be preparing on transferring to Ryohei-san's school. It's your last day in your school tomorrow." _Again… there goes dad, making announcements without my approval. When they were gone, Ryohei returned to his usual self. _"Hey… go make some snacks… I'm starved…" _He commanded me as though I'm his own personal maid. _"Yes… I will…" _I quietly obliged but my fists can't help themselves but to clench. Oh if only you know how much I want to hit him right now…

To be continued^_^


	5. Journal 5

_TITLE: "**LOST... on my way to school...**"_

* * *

Today's the day that I have to say goodbye to my beloved classmates. Eerrr… **_beloved_**? Is that how I really recall how important my classmates are? As I remember correctly, I do have lots of friends at school. Everybody thinks of me as a very kind, gentle, lady-like, likeable and a role-model student. I excel in school quite well. They always ask for my help in teaching them, even though it's inconvenient for me…

Those classmates, I feel like they're abusing my kindness. I think too much whenever they talk to me… negative thoughts always cloud my mind whenever they approach me. That's why I am a pretentious person. I never speak of the things I hate about them. But I'm sure that they also despise me in some way and just don't tell it straight to my face. I never had real friends. I call my classmates my _fake friends. _I can see right through their acts that they only show up a nice and kind front but behind my back, they also think of bad things about me…

So why on earth do I have to be lonely in leaving them?! I don't need those kinds of friends. Well… maybe it's also my fault since I don't open up that much to them. I hate those times when they always ask me to join them as if I'm actually one of their closest friends. But in the middle of that circle of friends, I'm the one who is always left out. I can see that they also try their hardest to earn my trust and gain my friendship, but the more they try, the more annoying it gets…

Oh, never mind them. I'm leaving anyway. Even if I say good bye, it's not as if they'll be sad or anything. I'm no loss in that class. I'm just an invisible being, existing at the very back row, being a lone-wolf. Is everything that I think about them true? Or am I just a pathetic, **_self-pitying loser_**? What the heck?! I need to prepare for school now!

I stood up from bed, earlier than my usual wake up time. I need to prepare breakfast. When Ryohei woke up, I invited him to eat breakfast with me since it is a wife's responsibility. But he let me eat first saying, _"Go ahead… I need to do _my morning exercise…" It's very obvious that he doesn't want to join me, so I ate by myself. The egg and bacon was quite burnt, which is why I swallowed it without knowing how it tasted. I prepared for school, and wore my uniform for the last time. As I got down stairs, I saw another woman! The girl dresses so daringly. It's as if she could just loose the mini-skirt and tank top since it won't make any difference at all. She's exposed everything in her.

I thought that Ryohei would give me a ride to school, back to civilization. But when I got near his car, the girl filled the empty seats with her stuff. _"Uhm… can you also give me a ride to school? I don't know my way out of here…" _I shyly asked kindly of him. Ryohei wore his shades, as if he didn't hear me, but later replied, _"You can walk, can't you? Then start walking now, or you'll be late…"_ He shrewdly replied. He drove away like a racing maniac and left me standing there; inhaling the smoke belches his car emitted. _"He's despicable…"_ I said.

Then I began my journey. I really have no idea where I'm heading to. I just followed the open road. It was tiring, and not a single car passed by. I'm so desperate that I'd even settle for **_hitch-hiking_**. To make this day worst, it began to rain. I have no umbrella and I hid in the woods. The roadway was surrounded by forest with thick trees. I really urged myself to continue finding a shortcut through the forest, but miserably failed. Now that I'm deep inside this jungle, I have no idea how to get out. I'm lost, I'm miserable, and I'm wet. _"I don't want to cry! No sir! I'm strong like dad!" _ I kept convincing myself.

But it can't be helped. I'm scared… it's terrifying as the sky grew dark and I hear the thunder roar. I ran and scream when I heard the sound of thunder and see the flash of lightning. I settled under a huge tree and stayed there, shivering in the cold. I was really hoping that my dad would rescue me. I closed my eyes until I feel asleep. In my head, I kept saying that maybe this is for the better. I should just die in here and never be found ever again.

I slept, but it doesn't seem like I slept too long. Then I hear a voice calling my name, and that someone is tapping my cheeks. _"Honoka! Hey! Get a hold of yourself!" _I could barely open my eyes. Then I saw… _"**RYOHEI**?!" _ I couldn't believe it either! I wanted to ask him how he found me, but that would be inappropriate in a time like this. I felt him carry me with ease. It's as if he never felt any heaviness. Such strength he has. I found myself inside his car. He covered me with his coat. How much I wanted to cry when I was rescued. It may not be my dad, but at the very least, I was thankful that I was found. I have no strength to speak, but I did earn the courage to ask him, _"Why… *hic* did you… save me?" _I got hiccups again, I think I was crying. I really don't know because my face was all wet from the rain. _"Idiot… Please stay still and be quiet…" _He commanded, but it wasn't a yell. It was calmer, more like a request. I don't get it, why he was so calm and quiet today. I'm confused on of this act of his. But I don't want to misinterpret him.

To be continued^_^


	6. Journal 6

_TITLE: "**Sick of you**"_

* * *

After yesterday's incident, I stayed at home to rest. My transferring process was finished by my father, and he didn't find enough time to make me say goodbye to my old classmates. Father did found out about the incident, and surprisingly, this Ryohei actually admitted that it was in fact his fault that I got lost. I was lying on the bed, and heard father lecture Ryohei a bit. I was pretending to be asleep. _"Look here, Ryohei… Honoka is precious to me… I entrusted her into your hands because I know that you will be capable of taking care of her. Can you promise me that you would do that for me?" _Father pleaded Ryohei as though he was dying any minute.

Ryohei? Well, he nodded and succumb to father's wishes. It seems like he has a nice side of him that I have seen for the first time. Father left the room and said that he'll be going back to work now. Ryohei see him off while I stayed inside the bedroom. I opened my eyes for a while. _"Even though he saved me… he's still the cause of this…" _I was overcome with anger. Why have I turned bitter all of a sudden? I thought that I forgave him for rescuing me? But now, why? Do I really pity myself this much?

As Ryohei returned in my room, I pretended to be asleep again. He stood by my side with arms crossed. I can see a glimpse of him in the very corner of my eye. _"Drop the act, will you? You've been obviously awake since your father came." _ I was amazed that he's that sensitive to have sensed that I have been awake all this time. I was caught anyway, so I opened my eyes. I gave him an evil stare. We did a battle of glares, but I gave in. I couldn't look at him straight any further, so I covered my face with the blanket and rolled myself in another direction. He grumbled and it seems like he was insulted by that. _"Do you want anything to eat? If you need to change your ice pack, just tell me…Your medicine is right beside you, in case I forget to give you some." _He silently spoke. Ooohh… now he's concerned?! _"If you're doing this out of guilt… then I don't need your pity. Just leave me alone. I don't need you…" _ I disrespectfully answered back, despite of his nice tone. I really need him to prepare me some food right now, but I… I couldn't accept it! I am prideful.

_"Fine… Be that way... I was just being nice to you. And yes… I am doing this out of guilt only, so don't think that you're something special!" _ He fought back and slammed the door. _"I never said anything like that, so don't you jump to conclusions yourself!" _ I shouted, but it drained a lot of my strength. Stupid Ryohei! He even left the air-conditioning system open! The least he could do before leaving is to close it! Now, I'm really cold. The blanket wasn't enough to warm me up. I want to stand up on my own two feet, but, I was very , very weak. But no, that didn't stop me… I tried to turn it off. I successfully shut it down, but halfway to my bed, I fell on my knees. I couldn't take another step. When I sluggishly made it to bed, I'm finally starting to sweat, so I tried changing clothes and rub the warm towel all over my body. _"I most certainly don't need his help. I can do this myself…" _

Ryohei didn't bother knocking and he just barged in and opened my door. He was carrying a tray, which must be my dinner. I thought that something like this only happens to shoujo manga! But nooo… He saw me in that situation. I have no top… But it's a good thing that the towel I'm holding is enough to cover it. I stared at him longer than expected, he also did the same. Just then, I had a late reaction. _"**KYAAAAAHHHH**!!!!!!!! You horrible, lewd, pervert!!! Knock before entering a girl's room!!!" _ I yelled at the top of my lungs. Ryohei almost drop the tray he's carrying. After all the yelling I felt dizzy. _"Shut the f*ck up! I'm already letting my butt to pushed around by taking care of you, and this is what I get?!" _As he complained, it sounded more like, I was a burden. So I quickly covered myself with the blanket and calmed down.

He let the food tray by the foot of my bed and let it there. _"If there's anything else you need, just call me… (Tssss… **Virgins**…)" _He lastly said and I heard him whisper the last part. Never did I ask for any of his help. He only delivers food in my room and I do the rest.

The next day, I know that Ryohei has to go to school. I will be left alone. I tried going down stairs since, I'm feeling a bit better than yesterday. Then I saw him sleeping there by the sofa, half-naked. And you all know whom he's with whenever I spot him like that. Yep! It's another woman. Another one of his **_playboy bunnies_**_. _The girl seems like a high and mighty type of girl. Her make-up is too thick that you can no longer visualize her natural face. And this one bossed me around, _"Hey, maid… prepare us some breakfast will you? While you're at it, clean the whole house too. It's a bit stuffy and dusty in here." _She complained. I want to hit her, but I'm too weak, so I submissively do what I was told.

I thought that maybe it will be an exercise for me, since I've been lying in bed all day. Ryohei did wake up, and saw that everything around him was squeaky clean. _"You cleaned this place by yourself, babe?" _ He sweetly asked her. _"Silly, I don't clean! I ordered your maid to do it. Here I even made her cook us some breakfast."_ She seductively spoke. Ryohei got back to his senses and sat back up and put on his clothes. _"You mean Honoka? What we're you thinking?! She's sick and you made her do all of these?!" _Ryohei confronted her. Should I take that as a tone of a concerned husband? Nah… I don't want to flatter myself.

He looked for me, and saw me by the backyard. I was leaning against the wall, grasping for my breath. I was hanging some clothes outside, but I got weaker by the minute. I was feeling delusional this time. Ryohei held my shoulders and shook me. I felt more dizzy. _"Hey! What's wrong? Do you feel anything strange?!" _he kept wagging me, and he made me feel a lot dizzy! I was in the state of delusion that I thought it was my dad talking to me. _"Daddy? I don't feel so good…" _ Then I exploded. **BARF**! Straight to his shirt. I hate vomiting the most so I hugged my _'daddy' _.

Once again, I felt those arms carry me gently until I felt my body landed on a soft mattress. _"Leave now, Ayame…" _ He asked the girl to leave; at least that's what I heard. I fell asleep after then. The last thing I remembered was that I was force-fed, and took my medicine. I also keep hearing somebody saying _"I'll just have to force-feed you, you c*nt! Now quit yapping and eat this now!" _ The tone of his voice sounded authoritative, at the same time, panicky. It's funny because I remembered how hard-headed I was and kept refusing everything he gives me.

When I woke up, it was already 7:30PM. I am lying on the sofa while covered in a blanket. When I gazed around, I saw Ryohei sitting on the ground. He looks cold, so I lend him some of my blanket. It is my duty after all to share what I have with my husband. I talked to him in his sleep, _"Don't mistake this for anything else. I am your wife that is why I am being nice to you for now. Hhhmmm… You are annoying and spiteful, but nice at times. I don't understand you… that's why I want to know more of you. If only you'd let me inside your heart, even once in a while. That'd be great…" _I ended up with that. I can speak honestly when he's asleep. Little did I know that he was really awake when I said those. 

To be continued^_^


	7. Journal 7

_TITLE: "**Pretend Siblings**"_

* * *

Now that I am all better, I can go to school. May I remind you that I'm a new student in this school. I've heard that it's a top-notch school too. What I hate the most is adapting to new surroundings all over again. Making new friends? We'll see about that. Ryohei showed me the uniform for girls in his school. It was uber cute and I can't wait to wear it.

Ryohei and I took a long drive out of that secluded area and back into the city. It feels good to inhale that fresh city breeze once again. Inside the car, we never spoke a word to each other. I was too motionless as we traveled. In the corner of my left eye, I can see that he also looks at my direction. But, I don't want to jump to conclusions that it's actually me that he's looking at. He might be looking at his side mirrors or something. I am my usual composed self, while he is his usual cold self. I kept asking myself, _"Does he always come to school without his uniform?" _I kept it to myself because I think he wouldn't bother answering something so unimportant.

We finally came to our destination. I was spellbound! It turns out to be very huge school. According to my observation, this school has an elementary, high school, and university department. Three humongous buildings, ten-storey high?! It really must be a prestigious school. Now I know why Ryohei doesn't wear uniform. He's already a college student, **DUH**! When he parked the car, girls flocked around him to greet him a very good morning. _"Good morning Ryohei-kun!!!" _ They were all giggling college girls. But when they saw me come out of the car, they all looked sour. _"Who's this little girl?" _They sought for Ryohei's reply. I don't want to tell them that I'm his wife. It might ruin his image, and might give me a bad impression from these ladies. I also remembered that he doesn't want anybody to know about the marriage. _"She's my step-sister…" _ Ryohei answered nonchalantly. These girls sighed from relief.

They all took him away from my side and escorted him to their first class. _"W-what about me?!" _ I longed to call him out, but I don't want to be a burden. I don't know the school very well, and might get lost again. I don't even know where my first class is. I have definitely seen the High school department; you can't miss the huge sign on top of the building which says _'**HIGH SCHOOL DEPARTMENT**'_. I strolled inside the building. There are escalators and elevators in it. _"It's more like a mall! And I'm a lost kid in such a mall…" _ I hugged my bag. I was shy to approach everyone because they all seem so busy. They walk so fast as if they're the business men I encounter when I visit dad's office. The bell rang, which absolutely means first period is about to begin. The students around me began running. I was bumped and trampled by that stampede of students.

"_They are very disciplined…" _I thought to myself since they all scattered around the hall like ants looking for their proper places. I tried running away from that crowd, until I bumped in to someone. _"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to! I was just lost… and I can't find my classroom anywhere! Can you help me, please?!" _ I bowed my head and stretched out my hands, showing him the paper that holds my whole week schedule. My eyes were shut tight. I thought that this guy left me because I didn't get a response. When I opened them, he was chuckling. _"Haha… You poor girl. You must be very shy to approach people around you. Here, let me see that." _This guy emitted such a radiant smile that I almost melted before his feet. I couldn't see his face, because the paper was almost stuck to his nose as he read it. _"What a coincidence! You happen to be in the same class as I am! Come on let's go!" _I finally saw his face clearly… such a beautiful face. Reminds me a lot of Ryohei… Why did I even remember that ditcher?!

He dragged me along to our classroom. When everybody saw me enter, I can't describe the looks on their faces. The teacher was also there. They are such well-coordinated people. _"This is our new classmate! I found her wandering aimlessly along the hallway!" _ This guy announced in front of the whole class. I was so ashamed that they began looking at me more intense. I mean, is it necessary to say _'**wandering aimlessly**'?_…_"Okay, Takeo Minamino… you can take your seat…" _ The teacher requested and he made me introduce myself in front of the whole class. I don't like introductions at all. _"I am Kazuhiko Honoka, 16-years old. I want to make new friends and I hope that I would be able to adapt to my new environment. So please help me, everyone. **Yorishiku Onegaishimasu**!" _ I bowed after that and declared that I am now in their care. They began whispering and I heard a few fragment of words such as , _'**Rich**', '**Company**', _and _'**Heiress**'._

I was seated right next to Takeo-kun. But I can't call him that since we're not close. So I address him as Minamino-san. The students around are quite stiff, and nobody even talked to me but Takeo. He's such a sunshiny person. I am not timid when I talk to him. He makes me feel so at home. _"Kazuhiko-san! Let's eat together!" _ He invited me to go with him. I gladly accepted the offer, but I felt sudden chills. The girls were enviously eyeing at me, and it was like they don't like me hanging around Takeo's side. _"Uhm, Minamino-san… I don't think I can join you today. I prefer to eat by myself…" _ I tried to stay away from trouble as much as possible.

_"Don't mind those girls, Kazuhiko-san! Besides, it'll be lonely eating alone!" _Takeo whispered. He truly understood and he can read between the lines. I have no choice since Takeo was very persuasive. _"I know! Let's go to the college department's cafeteria! It would be better to stay away from those girls, wouldn't it?" _ He pulled me to some place I don't know. I just followed him, since I don't know my way around the whole campus.

Just as I thought, the college department was full of mature and rich-looking young men and ladies! I look like a child compared to them, but Takeo is too good-looking that he could simply blend in with the crowd. Inside the cafeteria, it was like entering a five star restaurant! The first thing that caught my eyes though, was Ryohei. He is surrounded by girls in one huge table. _'**Public Display of Affection**' _was actually not prohibited in there as I can see. Takeo treated me to lunch. He was even greeted by some college students which made me think that he is also popular among the **_senpais_**! I was a shrink, and I feel like I don't belong there. I keep glancing at Ryohei for some unknown reason. When he also took sight of me, he stood up and walked towards our direction. I thought that he would talk to me but instead, _"Takeo! Long time no see…" _He gave Takeo a manly handshake. _"It's only been a week cuz! Oh yeah, let me introduce you to my new friend, Kazuhiko Honoka-san!" _ He made me shake Ryohei's hand too. Takeo is a bit childish.

Ryohei's circle of women approached us too. _"Takeo-kun, you're Ryohei's cousin! You should've known that she is his step-sister…" _They laughed. But I can see that they're somewhat nervous. _"Step-siste- MMMmmmm…???!" _ Takeo found it questionable so Ryohei covered his mouth before it slip. To avoid him from blabbing it out, Ryohei dragged the two of us away for a while. In a hidden place at school, _"Takeo, don't blow up our cover!" _Ryohei silently, but angrily tackled about our _'**relationship**'. _Takeo found out that I am Ryohei's wife. _"Don't worry… I promise to keep it a secret…" _He pledged. Ryohei and I trust Takeo. It's really good to have someone as trustworthy as him for a friend.

To be continued^_^


	8. Journal 8

_TITLE: "**Wedding Ring means Suffer-Ring...**"_

* * *

After school, Mother-in-law said that she'll meet Ryohei and me. We crashed ourselves inside the living room. I'm so tired from school. But I tried to act a lot more lady-like to avoid Mrs. Hanabishi from seeing me in a slacking manner. I was quite tense as mother-in-law sat on the couch. _"How could we completely forget something this important?! You two don't have your wedding rings yet!!! This is a serious matter!" _ Mother-in-law was more eager than I am. _"Ryohei, I want you and Honoka-chan to buy the ring that you please. Here's your father's cheque book. Look for the best jewelry store around. The ring has to be something that you two have agreed upon. Okay?" _ She handed the cheque book to Ryohei.

He looks like he was reluctant to accept that cheque book and the given task. I can understand him though. Wearing wedding rings would make our true relationship conspicuous at school. Mother-in-law left us, and we're not certain if we'll go along with this plan. I prepared dinner, and Ryohei has noticed that I've cooking the same thing over and over. Probably because those are the only recipes I know. We sat at the dinner table. I am sitting at the end, and he was sitting at the other end. We are so far apart from each other. My heart hurts. Why the heck does it hurt?! I am used to him acting this way to me, but somehow, I'm feeling unwanted. I don't get it, I tried my best in being a house wife, I'm obedient, and I played by his rules.

The doorbell rang, and by the door was another pretty woman. Ryohei answered it, and as soon as he opened it, that pretty woman launched an attack kiss on him. I felt sick watching the two. Could I be _**jealous**_?! _"Shake out these unwanted feelings, Honoka! Don't misunderstand your own heart!" _I shook my head so hard and gobbled down everything on my plate. The two stopped their little '_**love show**__'_ and noticed me porking down the food on my plate like a savage. _"Honoka, go do your homework or something when you're done…" _ Ryohei commanded me like a big brother. _"Yah yah… A big brother is all you should ever be to me…"_ Of course I didn't say this aloud. After eating, I did the dishes first then went up to my room to do my homework.

As I thought, I wouldn't be able to concentrate in my studies, since the two hogs are so loud that I can hear them even on the second floor. My exercise book is still empty, and then I saw a drop of tear on it. _"Weakling… You're crying over worthless things… and worthless people…" _ I am strong that's why weeping is not necessary. It's midnight already; I still couldn't sleep no matter what I do. I heard the sound of a starting engine. I looked outside my window and saw that the woman left riding her own car. Then that means that she left Ryohei just like that.

I went downstairs to check out if everything's in order. What am I expecting?! Of course everything would be a mess. There are cans of beer scattered on the ground together with Ryohei's shirt. Hm, as a good wife, I could not let him sleep in this position. I fixed everything there is to fix. I also carried Ryohei all the way to his bedroom. It's kinda hard, since he's heavy. When I opened the door and was almost near his bed, I lost my balance and we fell on the bed. He squashed me, and I can't get him off me. He opened his eyes, halfway, and I gulped! What if he sees me like this with him?! It'd be my downfall. Thankfully, he was just dreaming, and went back to snoozing. I fix him and made sure that he's protected from the cold by covering him with the blanket.

And again, I had the urge to talk to him in his sleep. _"I don't care if you're meeting other girls. My obligation as a wife will never change, because it is my responsibility. But lately, I've been a crybaby, and it's your entire fault. I'm not gonna tell you why, you just have to figure it out for yourself! Oh yes, tomorrow, we'll be buying the rings, right? That is, if you want to. To tell you honestly, I'm excited about it. But if you want to hide this relationship so bad, then we don't need the rings. It's all fine this way." _ How much I wanted him to hear what I said. But just like last time and I never knew… that he really was awake whenever I begin talking. _"What's up with that?" _Ryohei was very confused right now.

The next day after school, I waited for Ryohei by the school gates. My guy classmates began talking to me all of a sudden. _"You going home yet, Kazuhiko-san?" _ They all seemed nice. _"Uhm, yes… I'm just waiting for my brother to come out." _ I had these guys to keep my company while waiting for Ryohei. On the other hand, I didn't know that Ryohei is looking at me through the College department's window. _"What do you need from me Ryohei?" _ Takeo showed up in front of him. _"I have a favor to ask you. Will you go with Honoka to buy the rings today. Tell her that I wouldn't be able accompany her because, I have some important business to take care of." _He ambiguously explained. _"By business, you mean meeting other women? Ryohei, you're much of a player than __**HIKARU GENJI **__(protagonist from the 'Tale of Genji'). You're already married to a beautiful, smart and nice girl such as Honoka. What more do you want?" _ Takeo could not understand Ryohei's behavior. _"I don't like little girls. By the looks of her, she's too ignorant and innocent… I only choose high-class women."_ He proudly exalted himself and his standards. They were both looking at Honoka, still chatting with those young men from her class. _"See that, Ryohei? Those '__**younger-than-you' **__men might take her from you any time. You're probably too insecure to admit that somebody as young, brilliant, and fresh as Honoka is your wife. If I were you, I'd settle down with her." _Takeo finally talked some sense into Ryohei. He did have a realization that Takeo might be correct about him being insecure. I, his wife, am young and might be able to develop feelings for other men younger than him, this I know.

"_Whatever, Takeo… Just go with her…" _He brushed it off, and didn't admit defeat. _"Fine. I'll go. But I'm giving you a fair warning cuz… Someone as young and as handsome as me, might steal her away from you…" _Takeo sounded more serious and showed a sly smirk. Ryohei was surprised by Takeo's words, but he didn't show that he cares.

"_Kazuhiko-san! I was requested by Ryohei to come with you to the jewelry shop today. He said that he's quite busy with some business of his." _Takeo called me. _"Oh, is that so? Hm, it must be a very important business, huh?" _ I showed a weary face, and Takeo easily detected my sadness. Together with Takeo, we walked all the way to the jewelry shop. I looked for the ring that I would fancy. Then I found the simplest, but most captivating ring. Somehow, it immediately caught my attention. Takeo took out the cheque book that Ryohei entrusted him with. I tried on the ring, but before I slip it in my finger, Takeo did it for me. _"Let me do it for you, Kazuhiko-san…" _ Takeo made a tender expression, something I've never seen from him before. When he slipped it through my finger, I browsed at the partner ring for Ryohei. _"__**Ne**__?! How do we know if this would fit Ryohei's finger?" _ I asked. _"Ryohei and I almost have the same finger measurement. Maybe I could try it on for him." _Takeo chose the ring that he thought would fit Ryohei. _"Here you go, Kazuhiko-san!" _ He gave it to me. _"I thought you were gonna try it on?" _ I don't get his ways at all. _"I'd be honored to let Honoka-chan slip it on my finger as well…" _He bowed his head. I laughed and granted his little wish.

After doing so, I faltered and wept. I couldn't take it. Ryohei is my husband, but he wasn't the one to go with me here? _"Honoka-chan?! I'm sorry, did I do something wrong? Tell me, please!" _Takeo begged. _"No-nothing… I just thought that Ryohei would not be as happy as you if he was the one here with me." _ I didn't say the truth. Without warning, Takeo embraced me! _"Honoka-chan… Please keep in mind that you can always tell me all of your problems. I'm here for you." _Takeo whispered. I was so moved by what he did, so I hugged him back. Unfortunately, Ryohei saw us like that and we didn't even know. We never thought that he'd actually try to run after us to catch up. _"Takeo… If you're the one who can make her this happy… then please do so…" _Ryohei admitted to himself that he did nothing but to make me cry all the time. But, does my happiness really lie within Takeo-kun?...

To be continued^_^


	9. Journal 9

_TITLE: "**The Hero within...**"_

* * *

I was preparing for school one early morning. Ryohei is still asleep, and it's almost time to leave. I want to wake him up so bad since we'll be late, especially me! A top-notch student! I was about to knock on his door. _"Honoka, you can do this!"_ I gave myself the strength to wake him up. _"MORNING Honoka-chan!" _ I almost leapt when I heard that familiar voice and felt a slight tap on my shoulder. _"M-minamino-san! You startled me!" _ My heart was racing, but it's a good thing I held back from shrieking. _"What's with the noise?" _Ryohei came out of his room and saw me with Takeo.

"_I came here to pick Honoka-chan…"_ Takeo gave Ryohei a strange and daring look. Ryohei was silent, then he looks at me. _"Go ahead, she'll be late if she has to wait for me…" _Little did I know that he was actually trying to avoid me, more like he wants me to be with Takeo a lot. But a part of me refuses to leave him. _"But, but I… I'll wait for you…" _I faintly said, but can't believe it. I saw the look on his face. Ryohei was absolutely surprised of what I've said. Even Takeo himself glanced at me. _"Just go with Takeo. I'm fine by myself…"_ Ryohei was his cold self when he spoke such words.

I don't want further arguments so I went along with Takeo. He has a personal driver to drive us all the way to school. As we got down from the car, we were the center of attention in that wide campus. Sure, Takeo is popular, that I know. But I can fully observe that the girls around are also giving me the '_**glaring ovation**__'_. Matters became worse when he held my hand so casually. He really is like a kid. I don't feel so comfortable when people stare at me…

During Physical education, our coach asked us to find a partner to do some stretches. I don't know any of these people that much which is why I cannot approach them freely. I stand alone in one corner, waiting for someone to pick me as their partner. _"Honoka-chan, wanna be partners? By the way my name is __**Urumiya Sachi**__… Nice to meet you!" _ A girl with an adorable face talked to me. _"S-sure… Why not?" _I agreed, and I really am glad that I didn't look like a fool back there. _"Man! I was going to ask Honoka-chan to be my partner… But I guess, meeting new friends is also good for her…"_ Takeo told his friend.

I did enjoy doing Physical education since _Sachi-chan_ introduced me to her group of friends. But not yet can I say that they can be considered my _**REAL **_friends. During break time, _"Honoka-chan! You're hair is so smooth and silky! Put on some make-up, you're too plain." _They keep on praising and adoring me, and I think I got myself in a group of _girly-girls_, and it feels a bit uncomfy. Takeo walks towards our group and intervened. _"Hey girls… Honoka-chan..." _ He greeted us but distinctively greeted me in a more sweet way. _"Takeo-kun! Are you and Honoka-chan going out?" _ They were intrigued. _"No, no! It's nothing like that. Takeo and I happen to be just friends." _ I justified and shook both hands. _"Haha… yeah. But Honoka is my __**SPECIAL **__friend. Here you go Honoka-chan!" _ Takeo agreed with my justification and gave me a piece of chocolate with a cute pink wrapper.

After Takeo left, what I didn't notice was that my _girl-friends_ are giving me their cold stares. _"Okay, let's not beat around the bush and get this crap over with, shall we? Are you, or are you not Takeo's girlfriend?"_ They interrogated. They kinda sounded like bullies to me. _"Nothing… I'm not…" _ I nervously responded. _"Listen here, Miss rich and pretty! As much as possible, stay away from Takeo-kun! You will be __**numero UNO**__ enemy of women here if you don't! Understand?" _Sachi suddenly showed her true colors! She slightly pulled my hair as she threatened me. I nodded since words won't come out from me. _"Good girl… Now let's go girl-friends!" _What was that? It's like the winds of change suddenly blew away their evil attitudes. I feel like I've gotten myself in trouble.

Yep, they are also two-faced people, especially in front of Takeo. I do admit that I am two-faced, but… not this bad! They made me their _'__**personal assistant**__'_. That is only a decent title, because I feel more like I am their own _'__**personal maid**__'_. _"Honoka! Get our bags from the classroom…"_ , _"Honoka! Get us some drinks from the vending machine!", "Honoka! Do our assignments!" _ They are all lazy bimbos! I don't ever plan on telling this to Takeo, because I don't want to be a burden. I also don't want to be treated like a _'__**damsel in distress**__'_! Whenever Takeo checks up on me, the girls become nice, and when he leaves, their horns come out.

I don't even get myself! Why do I follow their every whim? I look so undignified right now. As Ryohei saw my current situation, he immediately came walking steadily to where I was. He saw that the girls are making me carry their heavy books. _"I didn't know you study that much books…" _ Ryohei spoke to me, for the first time, he was the first one to approach me at school. The girls were flattered to see another hottie within reach. _"I… I borrowed these from the library… I really need to study harder…" _ What a lame excuse I gave. For sure, Ryohei was sharp with these kinds of things and must've noticed the names of the proper owners written on the book. We were silent, then Ryohei was called by his college girls. He left and didn't look back. That hurt me for some reason.

"_Aren't you a lucky __**she-devil**__? Why do all these cute guys approach you? What's so darn good about you that I am not? You're just rich… Guys are only after your money!"_ Sachi exploded and seemed like she's envious of me. I didn't even do anything, for starters! Her inferiority complex is just too extreme! I don't get her! _"Just punish her Sachi-chan!" _Her back-ups suggested another evil plot. They whispered, and I didn't hear anything. They pulled me to class for the next period. _"Announcement everyone! We found out Honoka-chan's biggest crush!" _ They yelled inside the whole class. They teacher was absent so it is free period time and they can do whatever they want, which means, I am doomed. The girls pushed me towards a classmate named _**Inoue Masaki**_. This guy is also a loner and a hot head. He gets in lots of fights, that's why the students avoid him. He also hates being talked to. He is always found reading _**gory**_and _**hentai**__mangas_ even during class. I am scared of the dark aura this guy gives away.

"_Tell him what you want to say Honoka-chan…" _They ganged up on me and are threatening me through eye contact. They want to embarrass me in front of everyone most especially Takeo, and I might say it was such a childish ay to get back at me. _"I… Inoue-san… I…" _ Why the heck do I follow them? Inoue gave me a glare and I was terrified. I feel like he'll punch me or something. Takeo was in a fighting stance, as if he's preparing himself incase Inoue-san will do anything to me. _"I… You… Inoue-san… I.." _ I can't get myself to say it. _"Spit it out Honoka…" _ Sachi was pinching me so hard in secret. I am shaking and my eyes are wet.

"_I like… Inoue-san… P-please… go out with me…" _ I cowardly said it. People all around gasped and cheered. _"__**WOOT**__! We have a new couple in class!" _ They all cheered but it felt like I was being played by everyone. Takeo was about to say something, but Inoue beat him to it. _"__**SHUT THE F*CK UP**__!" _ He looks at me angrily, and everybody's mouths were tamed in an instant. _"I don't know what game you're playing on me… but let me warn you that I won't go soft on you just because you're girls so stay away from me f*ckers!" _He warned me and the three girls, then he left class.

Takeo came to me. _"Honoka-chan… Did these girls make you say those?" _ He had always known that I was being used. But why didn't he save me that time I made that fake confession? He's just the same as Ryohei. I couldn't stand seeing my classmates whisper about me, so I also left class and didn't mind not attending the next period. I ran to the rooftop and hid my crying face. _"Honoka! Wait!" _ Takeo shouted, but I didn't bother explaining myself. I bumped on to a lot of students on my way to the rooftop and didn't mind who it was.

When I got there, I knelt on the ground and cried my heart out. _"I hate myself! I hate myself! What was I expecting of Takeo and Ryohei? They won't always save me at times like this! Why can't I be strong?" _ Embarrassing myself in front of people sucks, but being too weak to defend myself is the worst! _"You're so noisy… If you want to complain in wide and open spaces, make sure that you're not disturbing people who are sleeping…" _I heard a familiar voice. But it was calmer than the last time I heard it. He appeared before me, and I was amazed to see… _"Inoue-san? Y-you don't hate me about the confession, right?"_ I spoke respectfully, since I don't want to raise his temper again. _"That confession is obviously fake… The girls are making you say it, am I correct?" _The Masaki I'm talking to right now seems like an intellectual person.

After many minutes, I found myself chatting casually with Masaki. Time flew by so fast. He is quite easy to talk to, and he gave me an advice that I should learn how to fight back for my right, but only when necessary. _"Inoue-san… When I first saw you, I thought that you were a scary guy. They said that you get into a lot of fights… But I don't think of you as that now that I've gotten to know you better." _I laughed. _"You are quite an honest person, aren't you? I get into fights only to defend myself, I never start them. Like what I said, there would come a time when nobody in this world will protect you, which is why you have to be the hero of your own self…" _He seemed kinda bored talking to me. He must be someone who experienced hardships on his own, so maybe he understood me too. I think he thinks that I am a bit talkative and I know how he hates those. So I shut up for a while.

"_Inoue-san is right… I can't always depend on Takeo and Ryohei to save me…" _I accidentally blurted out Ryohei's name. Masaki sat back up abruptly, and I think the name of Ryohei caught his attention. _"Ryohei? You mean Hanabishi Ryohei? The guy married into the Kazuhiko family? Your family…" _ Masaki sought me for answers. _"How did he know?" _I asked myself. I was speechless. I cannot tell him the truth… not if it's for Ryohei's sake. Ryohei's sake? Since when did I ever truly care about Ryohei? I need to be careful about the secret for my sake too! I'd be bullied too much if the school finds out. But I TRUSTED Masaki so I nodded in reply to his question.

To be continued ^_-


	10. Journal 10

_TITLE: "**Girl's night out...**"_

**

* * *

**

It was a nice Thursday morning. Ryohei still seems to be asleep in his room… with a girl again, what else? I heard the cell phone play my favorite tune. I took it out of my bag, and it turns out to be a call from one of my former classmates. I answered them timidly on the other line, _"H-hello? Umeda-san? What is it?" _I really have no idea what they want from me. If it's one of their oh-so-many get-togethers, I really wish to decline right now. _"Honoka-chan! We want you to hang out with us! It's such a shame that you didn't appear at school for us to say goodbye. So we decided to throw a farewell party for you! It's a girl's night out!" _ That was **Umeda Shiori**, a former classmate of mine. She's very out-going, straightforward but in a good way, talkative, and a zealous girl. Very different from me.

What the heck should I answer? _"Uh… er… okay?" _ That answer of mine was a half-way yes and no. Well… in the end I decided to meet them anyway. I am actually touched that they planned a farewell party for me, even when I felt like I never did anything for them at all. In our group of friends, I was the most quiet, and aloof of them all. I never like talking to them that much since I have no idea what topics, new fads, tv shows and gossips they're blabbing and blabbing on about.

_"Um, Hey... Will it be okay if I go out for tomorrow after school?"_ I have to ask for his approval first, like a servant to her master. He didn't give a quick answer and glanced at me that lasted almost a minute. _"Go then... You can take the rest of the day off..." _He indifferently spoke. Like what I said, the maid and the master. I bowed and thanked him after receiving his permission. I went up stairs straight to my room and planned what to wear for tomorrow.

And when after-school came, Ryohei and I went home together. I got dressed in a frilly sleeveless blouse and short pants. It's not much of a get up since I know that my classmates may be up to something outgoing and spontaneous. As I leave the house, I sense something not right in Ryohei's daily routine. _"I noticed just now that he isn't actually meeting a girl today... He wouldn't go home with me if he is... and if he's meeting her at home, she should've been there hours ago."_ This thought is irrelevant for me, so I left those problems floating about in midair.

I had to walk out of that suburb-like place to find the nearest road where I can ride a public vehicle. Umeda and the others meet me at some sort of night club. _"You made it Honoka-chan!" _Shiori and the others greeted. We entered that place and I don't feel any party mood in me after all. _"Are highschool students allowed in here?" _I asked doubtfully. _"We're not in our uniforms and no one would recognize us..."_ They reassured me, but I don't feel so assured with their carefree words.

Shiori led us to our seat. I was shocked when I saw a group of guys sitting at the same table as we are. _"Shiori is this a __**GOUKON**__?" _Nobody told me that I was gonna be involved in a group date. _"Come on Honoka-chan. It's just for today... Besides, I found out that Makoto already found himself a new girlfriend." _She informed me probably the latest gossip at my former school, although I already have erased all memories of Makoto in my head. I don't care about Makoto any longer. What's bothering me is that, this seemed like I'm committing adultery or something.

_"Honoka-chan! Don't let __**that guy**__ hold you back from dating! He's a cheater after all so the best way to forget everything about him is to date another!" _Shiori yelled and the others backed her up. _"Yeah... YEAH! __**He**__'s a liar and a cheater so I shouldn't hold back!" _I came to a realization that Ryohei has the nerve to cheat on me face to face, so cheating behind his back won't affect anything between us. They thought that it was still Makoto who I'm talking about though.

When I saw the faces of those guys we're faced with, it was surprising to see a classmate of mine. _"Inoue-san?_" I pointed and almost stood up from the seat. I saw a glint of him from those flashing night club lights. He looks as surprised as me too. The other three guys introduced themselves and the other one can't let go of my hand when we shook hands. I felt nervous so Masaki break it up. _"You might want to let go now..." _He warned his companion. He seemed like he was unwillingly dragged along into this goukon as well.

They all drunk liquor but I never went along. Shiori gave me Masaki as my dating partner so I have nothing to worry about. He didn't even talk to me; instead he was just reading a book. I kept thinking, _"How on earth can he read in such an awfully noisy and dark place?"_ Everyone was completely drunk except for me and Masaki. I felt bored and I was sitting at that place doing nothing. I should've been at home doing homework, not this. What a waste of time.

I was kinda imagining how Ryohei was doing alone in that big house. _"At least he'll feel the same way as I do when he leaves me there..." _Serves him right. But will he even feel the very same way as I do? Not just the boredom, but the feeling of emptiness when he isn't around. Those thoughts clogged my mind and I didn't know that I was idly staring into space. Didn't even notice that Masaki was gone a while ago.

All of a sudden, that guy earlier (who can't let go of my hand) was too drunk that he pulled me towards him. _"Let's bail this place! You and me! Love hotel?" _He dragged me and I refused. _"P-please, I don't want to..." _I tried to talk calmly but in a terrified manner. He was touching me in weird places and I want to cry again for I feel feeble. I looked back to where Masaki was and saw that he isn't there anymore. Then Masaki's teaching flashed in my head. _"How can I be a hero of my own self If I have not a single ounce of strength to push this guy away?" _Shiori and the others were too drunk and busy at the dance floor.

In the nick of time, someone came in my very time of need. He punched the guy who was pulling me. _"Inoue-san!" _I didn't have second thoughts and ran and clung to him. _"He should learn to keep his dirty hands to himself. I came as soon as your classmate called me..." _He spoke and it resembled Ryohei's voice. Turns out that it was Ryohei all along. _"W-why you?" _I was befuddled. _"If you don't like these kind of places you should've never agreed to come in the first place, __**IDIOT**__!" _He scolded me like an elder brother. He held me hand in hand and took me away from that horrible place.

We were walking and he was holding me by the hand like a lost little girl. I covered my face with the other hand and emitted a few tears. _"I don't understand this at all... Why are you making me continuously fall for you?" _I never said this aloud of course so I cried it all out. When we got out, I saw Masaki waiting by the lamp post. _"Thanks for the call..." _Ryohei thanked him. And that was when I have found out that Masaki has my back after all. He didn't say anything and just turned his back and walked away, so mysterious…

In the car, _"W-why did you come? It must've been inconvenient for you to come at this hour." _I said and I know he knows what I mean. _"Yeah it was burdensome to come all the way out here..." _He said it straight out. _"...but I have to get out of that house at all costs. The silence in that huge place was deafening that it's killing me..." _He said quietly. Those words of him are just to cover up what he really meant, which was: _"It's lonely with only me in there..." _He said it eventually. My eyes grew wider as I turned my head towards him. What does he mean by that? Did he miss my presence? Or maybe it was just lonely for him since my haunch was correct... No girlfriend available for him today. This must be the worst Friday night for the two of us, but in the end, it made us realize that it wasn't that bad...

To be continued ^_-


	11. Journal 11

TITLE: "_**I'm his present!**_"

* * *

Weekend! My rest day from school... yet my choreday at home. Im used to cleaning the whole place by myself after a lot of self-practice. After a very long while, I took sight of the calendar but ignored it because I'm used to my tiresome daily schedule. But I spotted something in that calendar. There was something written in it, so I checked it out.

I gasped! It was clearly written down at the date of this very day! It's Ryohei's **19th** birtrhday? I didn't even know of this. Before worrying myself about his birthday, I cleaned the house first. Exaclty after I finished, Ryohei got out of his room and was half-naked. _"Whoa..." _So flawless, lean, and sexy? Hahaha! I have to admit, it was quite breath-taking. I pretended to look the other way, as if I didn't see anything.

He yawned, passed me by, and went down stairs. Same old story... he completely ignores me which will make it easy for me to at least prepare a little something for his special day. He was walking down stairs when I raced him down and hurried to the kitchen! He sat down the table and I immediately set breakfast before him. He watched me like a critic and I feel uncomfortable with his stares. _"Breakfast is served..." _I declared happily, and even forced a smile to come out. _"Don't try straining your jaws from smiling exaggerately..." _He nonchalantly said and then ate. If this situation was an anime scene, I could've broken into tiny pieces of shattered glass after trying so hard to please him.

I served him that morning like a king! Super special treatment, also to thank him for saving me last time. _"I'm leaving..." _He told me as he was briskly walking towards the door. Before he even stepped out, I boldly asked him, _"What time would you be home tonight?" _I gathered all of my courage to ask that. He takes a momentary pause, _"I'm not sure... I'll just call you to let you know..."_ Then he finally left.

When he was gone, Mother-in-law called me. _"Honoka dear! It's Ryohei's birthday today! I don't think inviting him to dinner with us would not be such a good idea. Ryohei is used to being solo all the time. How's about you two celebrate his birthday together alone. I'm sure he'll be thrilled! Just give him our regards!" _She was very chipper as she proposed this. It was like this was all planned because she talked continuously as if she didn't have to think it all out throughout the conversation. But okay, I'll grant their wish, it's the least that I could do.

I looked outside and saw that Ryohei was still there and he was waiting for someone. I watched as that someone came. The typical kind of girl Ryohei would date. But judging from the look on his face, he seemed extremely happy from the bottom of his heart when he saw that woman. I can't help myself but to stick my nose in his business. I followed him but running after them won't do. So I used GPS to track him down.

And when I tracked their very position, I spied on them. I saw the two enter a boutique. I had to wear a disguise to hide my identity. I saw that she bought him an expensive set of clothing and a **ROLEX** gold plated watch to match with it. And speaking of matches, I'm no match for that. I could never afford something as costly as that using my own money. I had to ask for my dad for such a huge amount but that would be embarassing. I swore that I would give him something I earned with my own effort.

I followed and followed until they both stopped at a cafe. They sat at the outdoor tables with patio umbrellas. It isn't my hobby to eavesdrop but I did it anyway. _"You actually think that I forgot your birthday, haven't you?" _She giggled as they talk like how lovers do. _"Not at all... I know you would remember the very same day we started going out..." _Ryohei sipped tea with demure, like a gentleman would. _"*SIGH* Too bad we didn't last..." _The girl closed her eyes and took deep breaths. _"You're the one who made me wait for you to come back for such a long time. But in the end, you actually found someone else when you were away... Not surprising for me after all since you're the kind of girl any man would want. Anyway that's all in the past..." _He sounded sad as he justified his side of the story.

Those words of Ryohei somehow strike me. I can feel through his speech that he might still have feelings for her. How I wish I could do something to cheer him up. I continued listening to the conversation. _"My current boyfriend is such a sweet guy. He's too nice also. Unlike you, the typical playboy. But to be honest I kinda missed that player attitude of yours. So if ever my boyfriend and I break up, will you still wait for me?"_ That woman sounded flirty right now and I want to strangle her with this clenched fists of mine. _"I don't know... maybe... You might have an 85% chance..." _He calculated. And for Ryohei's case, 85% is an awful lot already since all his girls are only treated with 5% love each, I think. He's too busy with all of them to give just ONE girl his 100%. But this girl? She actually got an 85%? What does that make me? Maybe I'm already past zero! How about a negative? Haha!

I have no more reason to listen to them for the rest of the day, so I feebly went home. I was too weary and too down to even think of anything nice to give him. I came across a small book store and there, a certain book caught my attention. The very headline was '**WACKY WAYS ON HOW TO SATISFY YOUR HUSBAND**' stuff. I got curious and I scanned a few pages. I didn't read it that much, I only focused on the main points. _"How come that woman satisfies him even with just gifts? I mean, he always gets those kind of gifts from his other women. What makes that girl so special? She's already his **PAST**! As of right now I'm his **present**..." _After saying those words I browsed at a page in the book that stimulated my wildest ideas. _"Hmmmm... Present, eh?"_

I gathered all my strength and courage to do something as outrageous as this. I called him through cellphone, _"Where are you? Aren't you coming home yet?" _I sounded like a very concerned wife. _"Yeah... why?" _He spoke a few. _"That's good. Are you with anyone right now?" _I zealously asked. _"Not really... Don't tell me you called just to ask this? What are you up to?" _He is sharp as he sensed something suspicious about the way I talk. _"Nothing at all... Goodbye and have a safe trip home." _I was the one to end the call abruptly. When all preparations were made, I waited for him to arrive.

And when he did, the whole house was dark. All lights were turned off. He stepped right inside, and when he opened the lights, he was astonished to see a very big box inside the living room. _"Anyone home?" _He doesn't understand what's with everything. He came closer to the huge box and saw that it is wrapped in a gift wrapper and sealed with a ribbon on top. He saw something hanging on it that turns out to be the card that goes with it. It was written there: _'Happy 19th Birthday Ryohei. I hope this present satisfies you... Best wishes from Honoka'_

Obviously, his curiosity was aroused, so he quickly pulled the string to untie the whole box. And when he did... **TADA!** He almost jumped back when he saw what's inside. _"WHAT THE HELL? Honoka?" _He was puzzled as I smiled at him. _"I'm sorry if this is all I can give you... But I promise to serve you for the rest of the day, **MASTER**..." _I bowed my head and acted like those cutesy kawaii girl, *_bleagh_*.

I just realized how foolish this plan was since he stared at me with those eyes, wide in amazement. I was wearing a maid outfit but was more revealing than the normal one. The skirt was super short and the top was off shoulder. Even my body was wrapped in silk red ribbon to give emphasis on me being his **PRESENT**. At the spur of the moment, he actually laughed! Something I've never seen or heard before. _"Hahaha! You really are such a kid!" _He said as if he never treated my whole presentation seriously. I stuffed air in my cheeks and was red in the face.

He walked closer towards me. I felt anxious it's as if he was planning to do something weird or am I just imagining things? His face was too close that I turned my head away for me not to meet his eyes. _"And since when did you learn to be so bold to do this sort of thing?" _He interrogated me in a sweet and at the same time, lewd way. _"I-it's just something I read in a book and ..." _I don't know what else to explain. All I know is that I want to make him happy. He made me look up to him by holding my chin and was making me face him directly.

_"So I'm the master and I can do anything I want with you?"_ He naughtily said, and I didn't even thought that this is how it would be. All I thought was that he'll just boss me around which is something more acceptable for me. _"N-no... I mean, you can order me around the house for the rest of the day..." _I felt his warm body very close to me, somehow it's sending shivers down my spine and it was electrifying. _"Order you around while wearing something that daring? Is that really all there is?" _He kept making me admit that I actually wanted something more from him, which, I really don't... honest!

He unwrapped the ribbon all over me, and now the skimpy outfit made me look more fleshy. He pulled me closer to him and I was submissive but the shaking didn't stop. I closed my eyes because I know what might happen next. But while my eyes were closed, I felt that he threw something on my face. It was his coat and he said, _"Hurry up and put that on. If you're not used to wearing those revealing outfits then don't push yourself too hard..." _He coldly said, and I felt humiliated. I've worked so hard for this. Especially, wrapping that big box was no joke, it was all hard work!

While his back was turned against me, I sniffed and I guess he had a clue that I was crying for the wasted effort. He turned around, _"Stop turning me on if you're not ready for the consequences of what I might do to you tonight... I am a man, so I get easliy seduced..." _He warned me. Though he said it indirectly, I understood what he really meant. I actually aroused him! I have no idea that I got the charms to do so! Hahaha! Now don't get too full of yourself Honoka... He just said that so that you wouldn't cry. In the end, he just ordered me to leave him alone for a while. What could he be thinking? Little did I know at that time, he almost lost his will power to control himself from doing anything further and was trying to avoid me so that he won't do anything regrettable.

To be continued ^_^


End file.
